


Always a Bridesmaid

by Mrs_Stiltskin (Lady_Belles_Teacup)



Series: Not Just Another Wedding [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, meeting at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Belles_Teacup/pseuds/Mrs_Stiltskin
Summary: Belle French and Lachlan Gold meet at a mutual friend's wedding. There's a little bit of flirting, and some minor embarrassment, but it all leads to some mutual attraction fulfillment!This was a prompt fill for a Tumblr list going around. It turned into a little series after a few people asked for a follow up!@a-tardis-at-downtown asked:  Rumbelle #22. two miserable people meeting at a wedding au





	Always a Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbrella_ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/gifts).



Belle French hated weddings. She hadn’t always. There was a time, in the hopeful days of her youth, that she’d dreamed of getting married. Made plans with her friends, giggling and drinking wine and flipping through the pages of  _ Modern Bride _ and  _ The Knot _ . They poked fun at the ugly bridesmaids’ dresses and picked out their dream gowns, discussing color stories and kitschy themes.

Two failed engagements and a string of bad breakups had soured her on relationships while all her friends were getting married. Her guest closet looked like the one in that stupid movie with Katherine Heigl. What was it?  _ 27 Dresses _ ? OK, well, she didn’t have twenty-seven, but they were certainly piling up.

Here she was in another one. A frothy yellow confection that poofed and draped and made her feel silly. But Ariel was ecstatic, finally marrying her darling, Eric, and of course she couldn’t say no to being a bridesmaid. Again.  _ Whatever _ . So the music played on, and people danced, and Belle found herself belly-up to the bar for the… oh well, she’d lost count of how many shots at this point.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Belle turned her head toward the soft Scottish lilt, a little slurred, and found herself staring into large whisky-brown eyes and a slightly sloppy grin. He hung a gold-handled cane from the bar rail.

“Um, it’s open bar,” Belle informed him, “besides, I already ordered mine.”

His smile widened. “Well, in that case…” He motioned to the bartender. “Bartender, I’ll have whatever she’s having.”

The bartender nodded, and her companion gave him a flourishy OK sign and a flash of very white, if slightly crooked teeth. Long, honey-brown and silver hair framed his face, and his charcoal and navy pinstripe 3-piece was set off with a magenta tie and pocket square. Dapper on his slender frame. She was intrigued.

“Lachlan Gold, my son is one of the groomsmen.” He held out his hand and she took it, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, holding her gaze as he did so. His lips were warm and dry and soft. Belle blushed. He was very, very pretty. 

“Belle French.” She looked down at herself. “Bridesmaid.”

“Yes, I recognize you from the, ah, ceremony. Belle. What an appropriate name.” His smile turned coy and his cheeks flushed pink, he ducked his head, his long hair hiding his eyes. 

Belle liked the way her name sounded in his mouth, and she felt her stomach do a little flip that had nothing at all to do with all the alcohol she had consumed. He was still holding her hand, and for a split second she wondered what it would feel like if he closed the distance between them and kissed her mouth. She swallowed hard and tried to banish the image from her mind.

“I hate weddings,” Belle wobbled a little, and Lachlan caught her elbow, steadying her. She flashed him a bright, toothy smile. 

“At least I used to,” she amended.

“Same here.” Lachlan laughed sheepishly, releasing her once she was steady. “Right now, I’m thinking they’re not so bad. Especially if I can coax a certain beautiful bridesmaid into joining me on the dance floor.” He gestured to his cane. “I’m not much to speak of, but I’m willing to make a fool of myself if you are.”

Belle’s affirmation was interrupted by the bartender returning with their drinks. Belle felt herself flush from head to toe as she realized what she had ordered. What they’d both ordered.

The bartender dropped the drinks in front of them, a wide smirk on his face as he caught her eye and ignored the tiny shake of her head. 

“There you go, one for the lady, and one for the gent. Two Screaming Orgasms.” She scowled at his back as he turned away, laughing silently.

Belle wanted to fall through the floor. She liked this guy and now she couldn’t even look him in his face, though she could feel his eyes on her, her face burning with embarrassment.

Lachlan picked up his drink, nudging hers towards her across the bar. She picked it up with trembling fingers. He reached across, running a thumb down the side of her cheek and cupping her chin, he lifted her face to his. She finally met his eyes, gasping at the sudden intensity reflected in them, his pupils wide and black and nearly obliterating the warm brown.

“You know,” he crooned, his voice low and warm and silky, sending shivers through her, “that could definitely be arranged.”


End file.
